Kenangan Radioaktif
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Kuroo dengan segala kenarsisannya menunjuk anggota band OSIS menyanyikan lagu spektakuler. / Repost from Wattpad / Alternative Universe / Ketos!Kuroo / RnR?


**KENANGAN RADIOAKTIF**

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk menyalurkan hasrat menulis saja. Fanfiksi ini adalah sebuah fiksi, jika ada kesamaan alur, cerita, dan latar itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Hati-hati _misstypes, OOCness, _humor alay.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jadi, kalian siap? Edufair kali ini temanya musik, kalian siap buat wakilin OSIS?"

Kuroo melipat tangannya sambil memerhatikan_ fruit-child_-nya yang kebengong-bengong.

"Anu, maaf Ketua..."

Hinata yang paling kecil dan paling muda menyahut. "Maksud Ketua kita nge-_band_, gitu?"

"Oh iya dong!"

Kenma nepuk kening terus lanjut nge-moba. Kebiasaan. Kuroo emang suka gitu, seenaknya sendiri. Itu tema buat edufair juga sebenernya realisasi idenya. Mana ada dia dengerin keluh-kesah anak buahnya kecuali kalo yang emang cantik-cantik.

Dasar kucing berkulit buaya.

"Woh! Boleh juga ide lo, bro!"

Di ujung sana, Bokuto yang akhirnya selesai proses _loading_ tiba-tiba berteriak sambil gebuk meja. Dikiranya ini ruang OSIS itu goa prasejarah apa?

"Oke, satu suara. Kita deal mau tampil, sekarang anggotanya-"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Kuroo beserta anteknya menoleh kepada ketua MPK yang kalo diliat dari gelagatnya udah _empek_ banget pengen nampol si muka garong.

"Lo nggak bisa gitu dong! Pertimbangin juga antek lo yang nggak pada setuju!"

"Aduh Daichi, lo nggak liat Bokuto aja udah setuju. _Deal_, ini"

_Deal_ mata lo. Daichi nggak bisa diginiin. Sebagai ketua MPK yang berwibawa masa iya dia membiarkan ketos sinting ini makin berulah?

"Demokrasi dong! Diliat dari situasinya, lo harusnya tahu antek lo pada nggak setuju!"

Kuroo memandangi satu persatu anteknya. Wajah-wajah nggak setuju tadi perlahan mulai mencucurkan keringat segede gaban. Etdah, ini ketos ngintimidasi sekbidnya sendiri.

"Kalian... Nggak setuju?"

Para krucil sekbid kelas satu dan dua langsung pada menggeleng cepat. Tinggal yang kelas tiga plus Kenma pada mandang dengan wajah bosan.

"Lihat, Daichi? Mereka setuju aja kok!"

_Gundulmu_.

Kuroo nyengir menang saat Daichi balik duduk dan nggak komen lagi. Dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya, um, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, buat anggota band.

"Anu Ketua, maaf sebelumnya, Hinata kayaknya nggak bisa nolong OSIS... Hinata harus bantu-bantu kelas Hinata pasang _stand_ _cafe_..."

Perlu diketahui, walaupun OSIS di sekolah ini rada sableng (hasil didikan ketuanya yang emang sableng), tapi masih ada makhluk unyu yang mesti banget harus dilindungi dari tangan-tangan iseng dan haus kejahilan.

Hinata ini contohnya.

Baru aja Kuroo mau larang anak kelas satu ini buat bantuin _stand_ kelasnya, eh satu ruangan langsung _trigger_ kayak mau lempar Kuroo ke anak Krakatau. Gils.

"E-eh iya... Nggak apa kok Hinata..."

"Makasih, Ketua!"

"Ketua! Aku boleh ijin juga nggak-"

"Gak! Lo tetep di sini, Lev."

Lev ngurut dada. Ya ampun, secepat itukah penolakan darimu? Kok rasanya sama kayak ditolak gebetan pas PDKT?

"Jadi, ada yang mau sukarela masuk jadi anggota band?"

Diam. Hening banget kayak waktu guru _killer_ ngajar, napas aja diperhatiin. Duh, ini suara emasnya yang nggak kedengeran atau emang antek-anteknya pada goblok semua?

"Sori gue gabisa ya Tet-_chan_, gue ada kencan!"

"Lo kan barusan putus, Oikawa?"

"Diem deh, Iwa-_chan_! Pokoknya gue gabisa! Titik gak pake koma!'

"Karena Oikawa tidak bisa, maka aku juga tidak bisa ikut bandmu, Kuroo."

"Nggak usah ngikutin gue deh, Ushiwaka-_chan_!"

"Gue bisa banget bro! Hey hey hey!"

"Kak Bokuto, tolong pelankan suaramu."

"LO SEMUA BERISIK!"

Daichi akhirnya nggak tahan. Nggak kebayang emang kalo Daichi harus menghabiskan akhir masa jabatannya dengan mati muda gara-gara stres mikirin situasi OSIS sekolahnya yang lebih gawat daripada debat capres.

"Oke oke, selo Daichi... Sori-sori antek gue bikin ribut."

Daichi buang napas emosi. Udah sampai ubun-ubun loh ini. Mau apa lagi si garong ini?

"Oke gini aja! Jadi anggota bandnya..."

* * *

"NGAPA JADI GUE ANGGOTANYA KUROO!?"

"TET-_CHAN_ GUE UDAH BILANG GUE GABISA! INI KENAPA ADA USHIWAKA-_CHAN_ JUGA SIH!?"

"HEY HEY HEY! GUE ANAK BAND HEY!"

Kuroo nyengir ganteng. Jadi ceritanya, yang nge-band pada akhirnya adalah anak kelas tiga. Dia, Oikawa, Ushijima, Bokuto, dan Daichi.

"Gue MPK woy! Bukan antek lo! Malahan gue atasan lo!'

Sumpah, ya, kalo aja wakilnya, si Sugawara enggak nahan Daichi, Daichi pengen banget gampar itu muka somplaknya Kuroo.

"Hehehe... Kan sekalian lo pada buat kenangan tahun akhir."

_Serah_ _lo_ _Kur_. _Serah_.

"Jadi bro, kita bawain lagu apa?"

Bokuto main-mainin stik drumnya. Jangan remehkan dia, dia jago ngedrum saudara-saudara.

"Awas aja kalo lo bikin gue turun pamor ya, Tet-_chan_!"

Oikawa yang disuruh main keyboard (padahal dia nggak bisa-bisa amat) berusaha jauh-jauh dari Ushijima yang dengan cool mainin bass-nya.

Kuroo menjentikkan jari. Dia mengambil _stand_-_mic_, berlagak _top_ _singer_ banget. Iya, iya dia yang jadi vokalisnya. Sedangkan Daichi dia suruh jadi gitaris _rhytem_.

"Lagunya gampang kok! Lo pada pasti bisa maininnya. Tau kan, _Kenangan_ _Terindah_-nya Simson? Kita bakal bawain lagu itu, tapi karena ini _education_, jadi liriknya gue ganti..."

"Oh, gitu?"

"Kasih tau gue bro judul aransemen lo!"

"Judulnya..."

* * *

MC bersorak riang memanggil band OSIS milik Kuroo. Tidak hanya si MC, para peserta konser mini itu tidak henti bersorak-sorai-apalagi yang berkelamin wanita.

Lumayan, _girls_, yang nge-band kasep-kasep, euy.

"Mari kita sambut! Grup band dari OSIS! Vokalisnya ketos Kuroo, mana suaranya untuk ketos Kuroo, _ladies_?"

Kuroo senyum (sok) malu-malu. Aslinya sih dia bangga banget dapat sorakkan begitu doang. Cuih, dasar murahan.

"Oke ketos Kuroo, kalian mau nampilin lagu apa nih?"

Si MC mendekat, berbasa-basi dulu sebelum mereka manggung. Kuroo mengambil _mic_, mengatur suaranya (dehem-dehem dulu), baru ngomong,

"Oke terima kasih waktunya, kali ini kami mau bawain lagu aransemen saya sendiri. Judulnya _Kenangan_ _Radioaktif_."

Si MC agaknya gagal paham sama judul lagunya, tapi demi lancarnya acara dia tetap mempersilahkan band-nya Kuroo untuk mulai.

"Baiklah! Band OSIS! Kenangan Radioaktif!"

Lagu mulai dimainkan. Bait pertama, Kuroo nyanyikan dengan lirik gubahannya. Penonton yang awalnya terdiam mendengar lirik lagunya, perlahan mulai tertawa-tawa geli.

"Bila alfa yang dipancarkan, kan kehilangan empat massa. Bila beta yang dipancarkan ada satu massa yang hilang~"

"Namun bila gamma yang hilang, takkan ada zat yang kan hilang~"

"Kan kujadikan kau sebagai kenangan radioaktifkuu~"

Dan tahu akhirnya gimana?

Lagunya langsung viral seantero sekolah.

Gils.

**Tamat (aja, udah)**

**A/N**

Gaje hey!

Makasih sudah mampir baca!


End file.
